Boomers life
by Dragon lover B
Summary: Boomer has had enough of his brothers torturing him so he wants to end it all but Bubbles thinks differently, in the end will she stop Boomer before he dies? this is my second story so pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Boomers life**

**Hey guys its Dragon lover B here with my 2nd story and I think its going to be sad and happy at the same time so be ready for an emotional rollercoaster!**

**Boomer- ****_yo what up, (looks at title weirdly) why is my name in the title of this story?_**

**You and Bubbles are the stars in this story man, congrats!**

**Bubbles-****_REALLY?_**

**Yupadoodle **

**Brick-****_ are we in this story too?_**

**Yes you have to be other wise there wouldn't be a story like THIS**

**Butch-****_okay? Now where's Butterbutt?_**

**Buttercup- ****_(fumes at Butch) here you a******_**

**Butch- ****_(nervously turns) hi Bc (gets K.O)_**

**OOOkaaay now before it gets too violent here I only own the story nothing else so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: neglect**

**Boomers P.O.V**

Hey all its me Boomer, the 'youngest' Rowdyruff boy and the most unappreciated person in the history of the universe! Why? Because 1: my brothers hate me, 2:im the 'youngest', 3:im a villain, 4:I do EVERYTHING, 5:the girl I like is my enemy and probably hates me et cetera, et cetera, et cetera I hate my life, no I **_despise_** it, and no I am not a Goth nor am I Emo, my life just sucks.

"Hey Boomer," oh no here's Butch my 'older' brother watch this, "where did you put Bricks book, oh wait you're so stupid you probably don't know what a book is hahahaha."

"Very funny Butch, anyways I think YOU put it in that filth hole you call a room." I said mockingly

"Yea ha ha to the freaking ha! Anyways get us new video games…NOW!" he said threateningly

"I don't have to listen to you!" I shot back

"Yes you do because I am your older brother and I said NOW!" he said

"BOOMER GET US GAMES NOW OR SO HELP ME…" Brick ordered

"FINE!" I said

When Butch left I went outside sadly

"Sigh I guess I should get some games" I said

I flew to the game store that seemed to be closed so I smashed through the window and took a few games but when I got outside I saw the girl I have had a crush on my entire life, Bubbles, oh great now I'm going to be beat to a pulp like earlier this morning when I had to wake Brick up.

"Not so fast Boomer! Wait, where are your brothers and why do you look so miserable?" she asked sounding worried on the last question

"They are at home and none of your beeswax Puff!" I said stubbornly

"Well I'm afraid I can't let you leave without a receipt." She said

"So sorry I have it right… HERE!" I said punching her but not too hard

She stumbled back but soon recovered and said, "Boomer why do you do this anyways?"

I didn't answer but instead I started flying back home, she followed me

"Boomer I'm serious just tell me and maybe I can help you." She said

I turned to her with anger in my face, "No you cant."

"Yes I can I mean I could…" she said

I had enough so I said, "No you cant Bubbles, no one can, my life is more complex than you think, every day I am treated like a dog by my brothers, ordered around and beaten up by them and THAT is just the tip, now leave me alone!" I said

Bubbles just floated there with wide eyes and a sympathetic look on her face, "Boomer I-I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry I..."

"What now you're sorry, NOW you care, I have spent my entire life in sorrow and agony from not just my brothers but by hurting you and every time I try to show you compassion, you never notice, nobody cares about me." I said

I flew back to the hideout; since my brothers were asleep I put the games on the counter and wrote a note that said:

Dear jerks,

I have decided to leave, I know you wont care so don't bother to look for me.

Sincerely

Boomer

A.K.A stupid kid

Before I leave I want to do something that will teach them not to be such jerks, I took a bottle of hot sauce and poured it into Bricks and Butches underwear, "That will show them =D"

I left my house for the last time and flew in the direction of HIMs place.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Hey so after my 'encounter' with Boomer I just felt, sorry for him, (wouldn't you?)

And when he said that whenever he tried to show me compassion I never noticed, it just tore into me. When I got home I said hi to my sisters and flew slowly to my room and sat on my bed.

"Boomer I do notice, why I remember that time…"

_Flashback_

_Boomer and I were in an intense battle and, well, I was losing, he kept hitting me and I just could never dodge them, it hurt so badly I just had to stop him._

_"AAAAGH BOOMER, STOP PLEASE!"_

_He stopped hitting me and with a concerned face he said, "Am I really hurting you that bad Bubbles?"_

_I didn't answer but instead looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes for a short moment and sped off immediately, that day I realised that I love him but we can never be together."_

_End flashback_

"Bubbles are you alright?" Buttercup asked concerned

Buttercup never showed it but she was always a nice, caring and understanding person

"Yes I'm fine don't worry." I said

"You didn't look like it." Blossom said

"What did he do Bubbles." Buttercup said

"He just…"

**Later**

"WOW he really said that?" they both said

"Yes sniff I just feel so sorry for him sniff." I said with sniffles (I was on the verge of tears leave me!)

"It's not your fault Bubbles I'm sure that he was..." Blossom said

"No I caused him the other half of pain in his life." I said

"Bubbles why do you care about him all of a sudden?" Buttercup asked

"Weeeelll I miiight like him a-a-a little?" I said

**WOW how was that for dramatic! I can't believe this is my second story!**

**Buttercup- _yea I cant believe you decided to torture yourself AND your readers even more!_**

**Butch- ****_yea I'm wondering if you are insane or psycho!_**

**FYI Butch I am insane and why are you guys so mean!**

**Brick/Blossom- ****_they were born that way_**

**OOOH YEA! Wait where are Boom and Bubbs**

**Buttercup-****_I dunno_**

**Butch-****_meh they are probably making out or something_**

**Boom/Bubbs- ****_(sneaks up behind reds) BOO!_**

**Brick/Bloss- ****_AAAAGH! (Hugs each other)_**

**All of us accept the reds- hahahaha!**

**Brick/Bloss- ****_(Break apart) GRRRRRR!_**

**Brick- ****_(grabs Boomers neck from behind) why you no good son of a…_**

**Brick please let go of Boomer and Blossom please don't hurt Bubbles**

**Reds- ****_fine_**

**Greens- ****_this is hilarious!_**

**Blues- ****_(sneak up behind Greens) BOO!_**

**Butch/Buttercup- ****_(grabs Blues hands and flips them) Whoops sorry_**

**Blues- ****_*-_-_**

**I think that the song would it matter by Skillet would discribe Boomers feelings very well, please review**


	2. Chapter 2: where's boomer

**Boomers life**

**So this is chapter two of Boomers life and to be honest I'm surprised**

**Boomer- ****_why?_**

**I'm making something very tragic happen**

**Everyone except me- ****_WHAT?!_**

**Nonya beeswax!**

**Buttercup**_**-Why are you like this?**_

**I just am! So her it is chapter 2**

**Blossom- ****_oh and she doesn't own anything._**

**Chapter 2: where's Boomer?**

" You like Boomer!" Buttercup asked

"Y-y-yes?" I said

"You know why you can't like him right?" Blossom said

"Yes I do." I said

"Good! Now good night Bubbles." Buttercup said

"Good night girls." I said

**Bricks P.O.V**

What are you looken at, yea it's me Brick and I'm going to tell you what the hell happened next. I woke up and looked at the clock, strange Boomer should've woken me up by now, I got up and noticed that Butch was also still asleep, "Hmmm something isn't right here." I went to the kitchen and looked at the games then the paper. I read it and ran to Butch and said, "WAKE THE F*** UP BUTCH!"

He fell out of the bed and zoomed into my face, "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" he yelled.

"The hell is that Boomer is gone!" I said

"SO he will come back no biggie." He said

"oh yea well he clearly stated in this letter that, :

Dear jerks,

I have decided to leave, I know you wont care so don't bother to look for me.

Sincerely

Boomer

A.K.A stupid kid"

"Oh well what now?" he asked

"Well first thing, change your undies and then we will go and look for him got it?" I said

"Right but I think you should too." He said

After we got changed we flew off towards Townsville to look for our little blue idiot

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I was reading my book while Buttercup and Bubbles were playing a game that Bubbles was obviously losing to when the hotline rang, I zoomed to answer it, "Yes Mayor what's the problem?"

"Blossom the Rowdyruff boys are destroying Townsville!" he said

"What! We're on it Mayor." I said

"Hurry!" he said

I put sown the phone and said urgently, "Girls it's the Rowdyruffs again."

"Aaaw I was beating Bubbles!" Buttercup said

"Come on!" I said flying off

I flew towards the city after a while my sisters accompanied me and we went to the area where the people were screaming most, when we got there we saw the boys but there were only two?

"Not so fast Rowdyruff boys!" we all said

"Aaaw man not you guys!" Butch said

"This has definitely not been one of my days." Brick said

"Where's Boomer?" Buttercup asked not interested

"That's what we are trying to fi…" Butch almost said

"Enough chit-chat time for action!" Buttercup yelled and attacked Butch

While they were fighting I looked Brick straight in the eyes and I could tell that something was very, very wrong, I then thought, " Why would Boomer be missing and the others destroying Townsville, unless…"

"Buttercup stop." I ordered

"WHAT WHY?" she asked

"Just stop." I ordered

"Fine." She said

"Brick what are you guys doing?" I asked

"You are ASKING them?!" Buttercup said

"We are looking for someone." Brick said

"Let me guess, Boomer?" I asked

"Yea."

"Wait, you guys destroyed a quarter of Townsville just LOOKING for Boomer?" Buttercup asked incredulously

"Yes we will stop at nothing to find him!" Butch said

"Funny it looked like by the way you treated him that you hated him." Bubbles said

"We show our emotions in opposites towards him." Butch said

"I bet he didn't know that!" Bubbles said

"How would you know?!" Butch argued back

"Because Boomer told me!" she said

We all stared at her highly shocked

"Wow Bubbles you won an argument with Butch, not even I can do that." Buttercup said

"He told me last night that you guys treated him like a servant and that it was clear that you don't appreciate him!" she said

"Bubbles calm down." I said floating over to her

"No I wont I'm sorry Blossom but we have to find Boomer before he does something really stupid." She said

"I have an idea but I don't like it one bit." Brick said

"What Brick?" Butch asked

"Blossom!" he said

"What Brick." I said

He came closer and said, "Lets team up to find Boomer."

Both greens yelled, "WHAT!"

"Blossom please don't do this, it has bad idea written all over it." Buttercup said

"You have got to be f****** kidding me dude." Butch said

"I agree, but you have to promise that you wont attack anything unless its helping us or if we say so." I said

"We can do that, but you have to promise that you wont do lots of girly stuff around us and that Buttercup doesn't attack us unless necessary." He said

"That's fine with me, truce?" I said outstretching my hand

"Truce." He said shaking my hand

"Buttercup do not attack them unless necessary, Bubbles no girly stuff okay." I said

"Okay Blossom." They both said

"Butch you heard the terms, follow em." Brick ordered

"Fine, stupidBrickteamingupwithpuffs." He grumbled

"What was that?" Brick asked menacingly

Butch looked up nervously at Brick and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"That's what I thought." He said

The next few hours were spent looking for Boomer, a lot of people looked at us weirdly as we yelled Boomers name, I could bet you that they were thinking why the boys hadn't hurt anyone or us yet. We had searched all of Townsville now and still no sign of him, suddenly without warning the boys start howling in pain.

"AAAAAGH IT BURNS AAAAGH!"

"What's wrong?!" Bubbles and I said

"SOMEONE PUT HOTSAUCE IN OUR UNDIES AND IT BURNS!"

"If there was hot sauce in them how come it only took until now to take effect?" Buttercup asked

"LIKE WE KNOW, NOW HELP US!"

"Just take a bath in milk, it will definitely cool you off." Bubbles said

"Where are we supposed to get enough milk to drench them in?" Buttercup asked

"Ill be right back guys." I said as I went off to get a giant bottle of milk and a big bath tub, when I came back I poured the milk in the bath and ordered Buttercup to throw them in, when she threw them in both sighed with relief.

"Aaaah that's much better" Brick said

"Woo no kidding!" Butch said

"Ahem is there something you want to say to us boys?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah maybe something along the lines of a thanks we owe you one?" Buttercup asked

"Well we are waiting." I said

They looked at each other and sighed, "Thanks we owe you one girls, and if there is anything you need tell us." Brick said

"Well actually I mmfrum" Buttercup said as I slapped my hand over her mouth

"We will think about it boys." I said

After that, the boys climbed out of the tub as white as ghosts, all except their heads of coarse, and we started to laugh at them.

"What, what's so funny?" Butch asked

"You ya dumb***" Buttercup said laughing

"Oh yea well if I cant hurt you I'm going to have to hug you." He said with an evil smile

"Oh I have to join in." Brick said also with an evil smile

Buttercup and I looked at each other and then to the boys and said, "Uh oh" we then darted off and the boys chased us eventually Butch caught Buttercup and she was now soaking wet and not happy about it, I however was smarter than Brick and evaded all of his advances until he tricked me into going in the milk bath.

"Oooh you better not say anything." I warned Brick

"Okay I wont say anything I'll laugh! Hahahaha" he said

"I am glad you guys are having fun and all but what about Boomer?" Bubbles asked

"Oh sorry Bubbles we forgot all about you." Buttercup said

"Aaaaw Buttercup cares for her wittle sister how cute." Butch said

"Of coarse I care unlike you who treats their siblings like dirt and then wonders why they left." She said

Butch was thrown back on this comment a little and didn't answer

"Come on guys lets look for him." Brick said

**? P.O.V**

"So you came to get rid of all of your troubles did you?"

"Yes my life has been nothing but a spiral of despair please take it away."

"Of coarse my son muahahahaha!"

**Ooooh who could that have been and what could it mean?**

**Boomer-_what will happen next?_**

**Bubbles-_will we find him?_**

**Brick-_do we find out who that was?_**

**Blossom-_will Butch and Buttercup ever make up?_**

**Butch-_will I get to hit Boomer?_**

**Buttercup- _dude he just ran away because you were mean to him and now you want to hurt him when you find him?_**

**Butch- _yep!_**

**(slaps Butch) you and Bc are mean**

**Butch-_OUCH!_**

**Anyways you will find out the answer to all of these questions if you review on my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: OH NO!

**Boomers life**

**Hey peeps it is a wonderful day to write a story about Boomers messed up life isn't it**

**Boomer-****_HEY my life isn't messed up!_**

**Butch-****_in the story it is_**

**Brick-****_sorry Boom but he has a point_**

**Boomer-****_oh_**

**Don't worry Boom, your messed up life will end soon!**

**Blues-****_0_0! What does that mean?_**

**Right here's chapter 3 and I don't own anything!**

**Blues- ****_wait what does 'it will end soon' mean?!_**

**Without further a due chap 3**

**Blues- ****_Banks!_**

**Chapter 3: OH NO!**

**Butches P.O.V**

Yea so we were looking for Boomer for 3 hours now and we had searched the whole of Townsville, the forest and even Citiesville and still no sign of him, I was really getting annoyed so I decided I'd annoy Buttercup.

"Hey Buttercup, hey Buttercup, hey Buttercup, Bc, Buttercup, hey Buttercup." I repeated over and over again

"WHAT COULD YOU F****** WANT FROM MY F****** LIFE BUTCH!" she yelled

"Hi, hahahahah!"

"GAH! BLOSSOM CAN I PUNCH HIM NOW PLEASE!" she begged

"As annoying as he is, no." She said

So I decided to annoy her now, "Hey Blossom, hey Blossom, hey Blossom, Blossey, Blossom, yo Blossom!" I repeated

"WHAT!" she yelled

"Did you find Boomer yet? Hahahaha."

"Brick PLEASE punch him for me NOW!" she asked/ordered

"I'd love to." He said punching me in the face

"HEY who's side are you on?!" I asked

"The side where I get to punch you in the face hahahaha."

"GRRRRR can we stop f****** looking" I asked

"NO we have to find him, he might've done something really stupid!" Bubbles said

"Boomer IS known for his stupid ideas but its getting dark." Brick said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Brick is right." Blossom said

"NO I WONT REST UNTILL I FIND HIM AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL OR WONT HELP ME." Bubbles said flying off leaving her blue streak behind her

"Bubbles wait!" Buttercup and Blossom called out

"AAAW just let her go if she doesn't find him she will come back, and if she finds him she will take him back with her." Brick said

"Yea she will come back." I said

"AND WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T FIND HIM AND GETS CAUGHT BY A VILLIAN STRONGER THAN HER AND DOESN'T COME BACK!" Blossom yelled at Brick

"AND WHAT IF SHE DOES FIND HIM BUT IS CAPTURED!" Buttercup yelled at me

"OKAY we get it you don't have to be b****es about it." Brick said

"You are calling US b****es, speak for yourselves!" Blossom said

"US? You are the ones that are yelling at us for being positive!" he argued back

"Uh as much as I love a good argument shouldn't we be looking for Bubbles AND Boomer now?" Buttercup said

"Ugh Buttercup is right, this whole time I was arguing with an idiot I could've found her by now." She said

"OOOH did you just call me an idiot?!" Brick asked balling his fists

"Uh what do you think I called you?" she said

I had enough so I held them both back and said, "C'mon guys you are worse than Buttercup and me!"

"Yea the only reason I'm not fighting him now was that truce." Buttercup said

After a few more hours of arguing they eventually stopped and looked opposite each other with crossed arms.

"How the hell are we going to get them to get along?!" I asked Buttercup

"How the hell should I know!" Buttercup said

"This is gonna be a long day." I said

"NO, really?" Buttercup said sarcastically

And so we did what we were famous for, we argued

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

OOOH sometimes they can be so infuriating! I mean they start having fun, and then they fight, gah! You know how I feel right? I knew it, so I looked everywhere, and I mean everywhere, I went all over the world and even in space but I couldn't find him, "I'll never give up, he has to be somewhere." I said to myself. I thought where could he be for a few minutes before I concluded that he was in the place I didn't look, and then I thought, "I looked everywhere, except…" suddenly a light bulb appeared above my head, "I have to find the others and tell them!"

I zoomed to Townsville as fast as I could, when I got there I saw Butch and Buttercup arguing and Brick and Blossom floating opposite each other with their arms crossed.

"Guys!" they ignored me so I tried again, "Uh guys be quiet please." Still nothing so I tried once more, " SILENCIO ESCUCHAR!"

They all looked at me and Buttercup and Blossom yelled, "Bubbles!"

"Yes its me, now…" I said but was interrupted

"HA we told you she would come back!" Brick said

"SO I'm her sister I have the right to be worried about her!" Blossom said

"I was right you just couldn't accept that!" Brick said

"Guys I…" I tried to say

"You were just trying to brush her off as if she were your brother!" she said

"Don't bring Boomer into this!" he said

"Guys…" I said

"OH so NOW you care." She said

"I always cared!" he said

"Guys…"

"Yea, well you never showed it!" she said

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" he yelled

All of the girls gasped at this sudden reveal into the Rowdy life

"Really?" Buttercup asked

"Yes whenever we try it's really messed up and ends up as an insult or something." Butch said

"But for some reason it only happens with Boomer." Brick said

"But how come Boomer can and you can't?" I asked

"I don't know I guess he is more sensitive." Brick said

"Well guys I know where Boomer is." I said

"REALLY, WHERE!" the boys exploded

"Do you remember when I said he might do something stupid," I said

"Yes and?" they said

"Well he went to HIM's place." I said

This time they all yelled, "WHAT!"

"Yes, just to be sure lets find out." I said

"C'mon you mother******* lets save Boomer!" Butch said

"YES C'MON!" Brick yelled

"WAIT we cant just bust in there without a plan." Blossom

"Technically busting in without a plan is a plan of sorts." Bubbles said

"Shut up! What I am saying is that we need a well thought out plan." Blossom said

"Okay heres the plan, break down the doors, and nock the pink fluffiness out of HIM, therefore saving Boomer." Butch said

Buttercup flicked Butches ear and snickered after causing Butch to say, "Hey she hit me that's against the truce rules!"

"The rule was don't attack unless necessary, not don't hit dude." Brick said

"Stupid rule." He said

"Right this is how we are going to do this…" Blossom said

**I am doing this to you because you people don't know how to review!**

**Boomer-****_yea but what was with the Spanish?_**

**Bubbles speaks Spanish too ya know oh and translations:**

**_SILENCIO- silence_**

**_ESCUCHAR-listen_**

**Everyone except Bubbs and me- ****_OOOOOH!_**

**YEA!**

**Blossom-****_so Brick you don't know how to show that you care huh?_**

**Brick- _Blossom I'm not in the mood don't do anything_Suuuure Brick anyways its called REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4: castel of fears

**Boomers life**

**Finally you people listened!**

**Butch-****_personally I wouldn't have_**

**Have you heard about what I did to Brick in my other story?**

**Butch- ****_no_**

**Buttercup- ****_(tells Butch what happened)_**

**Butch- ****_ah okay I think ill shut up now_**

**Good idea, anyways for Mystery99:**

**Ya see Boomer isn't known for smart decisions, that's Bricks job, he figured that since HIM is supernatural and all he would be able to take all of the misery away**

**Hope that answers your question!**

**Boomer- ****_wait did you just say that I am stupid_**

**Brick- ****_did you call me smart_**

**Yes to Brick and sorta for Boomer**

**Bubbles-****_Aaaw poor Boomer_**

**Blossom-****_Brick isn't smart_**

**Actually he is anyways chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4:castel of horrors**

**Bricks P.O.V**

Why the hell do I have to do this? So Blossy said that in order to get to Boomer (if he is even in there of coarse) we would have to sneak in take Boomer and sneak out but I can bet you a million that it won't go like that.

"Right does everyone understand?" Blossom said

All of us nodded except for Butch, "Uh run it by me again."

We all groaned and Buttercup said, "we sneak in, get Pea for brains and sneak out what is so hard to understand!"

"The part where we don't hurt anyone" he said

"If you carry on like this someone is going to be hurt!" Buttercup said getting frustrated

"Really who?" he said enthusiastically

I slapped him upside the head and said, "You ya dumb***!"

He rubbed the back of his head as the girls stifled a giggle but Buttercup couldn't hold it and had to laugh.

"stupidpowerpuffsandbrickslappingmeontheheadjerks" he mumbled

"Right lets do this." Blossom said

"For Boomer!" Bubbles said outstretching her hand

I looked at her hand oddly until I realized what she was doing, I put my hand on top of hers and said, "for Boomer."

Butch, Buttercup and Blossom copied me and we all yelled, "FOR BOOMER!"

"Boys do you think you could show us to HIM's place?" Blossom asked

"Think isn't in Butches vocabulary so we will just show you." I said

The girls laughed especially Buttercup but Butch obviously wasn't very impressed, "What the hell dude, why are you dissing me?!"

"Boomer isn't here to diss anymore so its only right I diss you instead." I said

Butch turned such a bright crimson it would put my hat and eyes to shame but the girls were red too, not from being mad, from laughing too much, after they calmed down Bubbles said, "Okay lets get serious now, boys show us the way and please don't get distracted."

"Okay capitain sunshine." I said

"Follow us." Butch said

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

The boys had started going straight up and just kept going, and going, and going until I thought we weren't in Earths atmosphere anymore but we could breath so that was good I guess.

"Here we are, HIM's place." Butch said

"All I see is a whole bunch of nothing." Buttercup said

"Pshhht there is things around us." Brick said

"All I see are clouds." I said

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Tell her what she won Brick." Butch said

"You won an all expenses paid trip to beat the s*** out of HIM congratulations!" Brick said

"Yes we get it but which one there are hundreds." Buttercup said

"Hey we did our half now it's your turn." Butch said

"Hmmm I think I would be a very unnatural cloud, maybe a shade of red perhaps." Blossom concluded

"Found it!" Buttercup said pointing to a really big, pink, fluffy castle made of clouds.

"Okay, remember stick to the plan and boys, don't wander off and steal anything, you too Buttercup." Blossom said

"Oookaaay." They said

We all quickly snuck through the doors and walked into a huge pink room with 3 doors, 2 of which had a guard made completely of stone, "Great we have to go through doors now!" Butch said

"Yea but which one?" Buttercup said

"I say the one that doesn't have a guard." I said

"Wait Bubbles think about it." Blossom said

"Why would there be a guard if there is nothing to protect?" Brick said

"Oooh yea true." I said

"Okay so now that that is deciphered, which guarded door do we take?" Buttercup said

"I think we should split up and take both doors." Blossom said

"UUM problem, who with who?" Butch said

"Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles go together while Brick and I go together." She said

"WHAT, now I have to put up with Butch AND Bubbles' whining?" Buttercup said

"One, Bubbles is coming with you to keep the balance of peace with you and two, Brick is the only person besides me in this whole room that has a high intellect and three, I am not in the mood for whining." Blossom explained

"Wait did you just call me intelligent?" Brick said

"WHAT, oh c'mon Blossom!" Buttercup said

"Buttercup it's not your decision." Blossom said

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, ALL YOU EVER DO IS ARGUE AND AT THIS TIME IT WILL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE, COME ON LETS GO!" I yelled grabbing Buttercup and Butch by the ears and walked away.

"OW, ow, ow!" they said in unison as I dragged them

When we got to the guard before it could say anything I punched it and it turned into rubble, both greens looked astounded at my newfound toughness and shut up as I opened the door.

**Bricks P.O.V**

Wow two things happened today that I thought I would never see or hear, I mean if you were called an idiot or moron by someone you wouldn't expect them to say that you are smart or if you have known someone really weak you wouldn't expect to see them punch a really big boulder into rubble, man these girls have weird things happen to them all the time and not to mention the fact that they have to fight us, I am very surprised that they put up with their lives.

"Lets go Brick, before something really weird happens." Blossom said

We walked to the door and the guard said, "Halt you are not permitted in this room by authority of his lord and master HIM…" before it could finish Blossom and I both punched it, it turned to rubble but, "AAAAAGH MAN THAT THING HURTS!" I said

"AAAAGH MY HAND, HOW DID BUBBLES DO IT WITHOUT COMPLAINING!" Blossom said

We both calmed down and opened the door to see a room completely filled with spider webs, when I say filled I mean FILLED, the webs came from the ceiling down, wall to wall you name it, I wasn't scared of spiders but I could tell little miss bossy over here was terrified.

"These webs," she said taking some of it, "are the webs of Latrodectus _mactans_."

"Latro-what?" I said just to annoy her

"Latrodectus _mactans_ or more commonly known as," she said as a giant black widow spider came up behind her, "the black widow."

It was just about to sink its fangs into her when I dived in pushing her away, "C'mon before it kills you!"

"Huh?" she said curiously until she looked behind her, "AAAAAGH SPIDER!"

It chased after us but I didn't know much about spiders so I asked the expert, "Blossey calm down and tell me about this thing!" (A.N warning some info you may want to look up)

"Black widow spiders have neurotoxic venom." She said

"Which means?" I said, by now I was fighting the thing

"This particular venom affects the nerves and causes severe muscle pain, abdominal cramps, muscle spasms, hyperhidrosis and tachycardia!" she said

"How much of that did I need to know?" I said

"Don't get bitten." She deadpanned

"Aaah I see what else?" I asked

"They have very poor eyesight and depend on vibrations from their webs to find prey or warn them of larger threats. While some are more aggressive, most aren't; many injuries to humans are due to defensive bites delivered when a spider gets unintentionally squeezed or pinched." She said

"So they don't see well, and need their webs to tell if there is food or an enemy and they only bite when they are threatened?" I summed up as it tried to stab me with its long, sharp legs.

"Yea that pretty much says it all oh and I almost forgot." She said

"WHAT, what is it!" I said as it tried to bite me but I dodged it thankfully

"The female's venom is at least three times more deadly than that of the males, so I would be careful if I were you." She said

"WHY! Oh I know, maybe because you are standing there doing nothing while I do all the work!" I said angrily

"That is a female and I suggest that you don't touch any of the webs, stay calm and stay still like me." She said

"My hands are a little full here!" just then the spider jumped on me but before it could bite me I threw it off

"Brick I am terrified but do you see me complaining?" she said

"NO because you are just standing there watching me get killed!" I yelled just as the spider was about to bite me.

Blossoms eye widened and she ran over to me, she hesitated at first and said, "Blegh spiders."

"Blossom if I die I will haunt you forever, get over it!" I yelled

She looked at it weirdly and punched it away and yelled, "Come on Brick lets get out of here before its friends arrive!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door and opened it in such a manner that told me, if she didn't the world would explode or something.

The next room was a white room that had one door on the roof and a door opposite us but Blossom wasn't paying attention to that, she was really excited for some reason so I asked, "Pinky are you okay?"

"I just beat my own fear how do you think I feel?!" she said

"I don't know I'm not you" I said

She rolled her eyes and said, "I couldn't of done it without you Brick, oddly" she walked over to me and _hugged_ me, I awkwardly hugged her back and said, "Um Bloss I am glad you are happy and all but we have to find Boomer." She let go of me and said, "Ooops sorry hmmm there is usually a trick to this, lets try the roof door."

We flew up to the door, as I reached out to it I had this feeling in my gut that told me not to open it but I beat it back and opened it, "What could possibly go wrong?" I asked myself but my feeling was right, my worst fear was behind that door and it dropped down into the room we were in.

"What is that?" Blossom asked

"It's a-a-a" I stuttered

"What tell me!" she said

"IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!" I yelled

**GASP Blossom is afraid of spiders and Brick is afraid of snakes how revealing!**

**Blossom- ****_Why am I scared of spiders if I know so much about them?_**

**Its exactly the same with me sista**

**Brick- ****_why am I scared of snakes?_**

**Would you cool it with the questions, I have to ask my LOVLEY readers a question**

**Reds-****_Uh okay_**

**Guys I could you tell me what Buttercup and Bubbles are going to be scared of?**

**Butch- ****_what about me?_**

**I have something special for you**

**Butch- ****_0_0!_**

**Muahahaha review if you want this story to go on!**


	5. Chapter 5: Butches fear

**Boomers life**

**I can't believe that you guys stayed with me this long**

**Bubbles-** **_I can_**

**Boomer- ****_yeah this is a very great story_**

**Aaaw thanks guys! I needed that**

**Blues- ****_Why_**

**Buttercup and Butch are mean**

**Blossom- ****_aint that a fact_**

**Brick-****_its definitely not false_**

**Well thanks to SOME of you that actually replied to my question, I don't own anything but this story and here is chap 5!**

**Butches fear**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

"What is that?" I asked

"It's a-a-a" Brick stuttered

"What tell me!" I said

"IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!" Brick yelled

"Really, the big bad Brick is scared of a little snake?" I teased

"Says the person that is scared of a spider! Becides have you seen the size of this thing?!" he said

It was about as long as 3 busses lined up end to end and it looked like it was hungry

"Blossey, it would be helpful to know about it, please tell me about it, NOW!" Brick said, suddenly it started chasing him around the room

"Hmm it looks like a _Bothrops asper_,also known as the fer-de-lance viper" I said analizing it

Brick was flying as fast as he could away from the snake screaming all the way, "Yes and?!"(A.N Warning snake report!)

"This snake is nocturnal and when they are cornered or threatened, they can be very defensive and may exhibit an S-coiled defense display. These snakes are described as excitable and unpredictable when disturbed. They can, and often will, move very quickly it also ejects venom over a distance of at least 6 ft in fine jets from the tips of its fangs. The venom causes pain, oozing from the puncture wounds, local swelling that may increase for up to 36 hours, bruising that spreads from the bite site, blisters, numbness, mild fever, headache, bleeding from the nose and gums, hemoptysis, gastrointestinal bleeding, hematuria, hypotension, nausea, vomiting, impaired consciousness and tenderness of the spleen. In untreated cases, local necrosis frequently occurs and may require amputation." I said

"WOAH extreame info Bloss all I got fom that was that it comes out at night, they are defensive, unpredictable, fast, they spit venom, the venom is really deadly and that they are F****** SCARY!" he said still running from the snake

"Brick calm down, your screaming is making it angrier." I said

"I refuse to calm down, this is terrifying for me!" he said still panicking

"I wonder how the others are doing right now." I said to myself

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I have no idea what to say, Bubbles actually had the nerve to grab the two most temper mental people in the world by the ears, punch a rock golem without yelling in pain about it and yelling over an argument between Blossom and I, most of that I couldn't do at all, Bubbles is really hardcore! The next room was dark, too dark, Bubbles let go of our ears and I tried to use my night vision but for some reason my powers were deactivated, I tried using other powers I had but they didn't work.

"HEY my powers don't work in here!"

"Neither does mine." Bubbles and I said

"Why is this room so dark?" Bubbles said

"Probably a trick to freak us out." Butch said

"Well I'm not scared of the dark anymore so there must be something in here for us." Bubbles said

Suddenly I saw two red eye shapes in the dark, they never blinked they just stared, at me.

"Uh guys, whatever it is that is in here is watching us over there." I stated pointing to it even though all we could see were each other's eyes

"Eyes in the dark, how ominous, who's scared of that?" Butch said

"Not me." Bubbles and I said

Suddenly I was knocked down by something long and soft and fell on the ground, "Ouch!" I said

"What, what is it?" Butch asked

"Something hit me ya dumb***" I said

A few seconds later I heard, "Aaah… BAM…OUCH what was that?"

"I don't know but that training in the dark stuff better work." Bubbles said

I stood up and listened, a long object was about to hit me, I Blocked it and hit it in turn, but when I did it felt plush? I continued hitting it but it didn't help, I then realized that this was my worst fear, remember the Ppg episode 'Octi evil' yea that's what I'm scared of.

"What is this?" Bubbles said

"Yea that's my question." Butch said

"Uh Bubbles its Octi." I said

"Octi?" Bubbles asked

"Wait you mean that purple octopus doll?" Butch said

"Yes!" I said

"Who could be scared of Octi?" Bubbles asked

"Sigh whatever is said in this room stays in this room, GOT IT?" I said

"Got it, now get on with it." Butch said

"Well I am scaredofBubbles'octopusdolleversincetheepisodeOcti evil" I said really quickly

"What?" they said

"Speak up woman!" Butch said

"I have been scared of Bubbles' octopus doll ever since the episode 'Octi evil'." I said clearly

"Really?!" they both said

"Well if its octi I think I can help, I know everything about him ya know." Bubbles said walking towards the red eyes

"So big bad Butters is scared of a plush octopus doll huh?" Butch said

"Yea so what, everyone has a secret fear, even a macho-man like you." I stated

"Pshhht me scared, as if!" he said

A few minutes later Bubbles called us over to where she was and said that she had found another door, we went there and Butch opened the door, when we entered the next room we covered our eyes because there was light in there.

"Aaaah the light, it burns!" Butch said

I blinked a few times to clear my vision and I saw that the room looked like a funhouse, I mean there were clown sculptures all around us, weird mirrors, lots of colours the whole trip and Butch didn't seem very comfortable.

"A fun house room?" Bubbles said

"Apparently so." I said

"Uh lets get out of here." Butch said nervously

"Why does widdle Butchie have Coulrophobia?" I said teasingly

Both Bubbles and Butch looked at me weirdly, I sighed and said, "The fear of clowns, I watch TV a lot okay!"

They both had understanding looks now but Butch said, "I am not scared of clowns!"

"Oh yea then why are you shaking?" I said

"I am not scared I am terrified! Don't you dare tell anyone!" He said

"Yea sure whatever Butch." I said

"Hey guys I see a door come on lets go." Bubbles said

"Finally I get to leave this horror show." Butch said running towards it

"Wait Butch it could be a trap." I said going after him and like I predicted there was a trap door and we both fell inside it, thankfully I fell on Butch causing him to groan in pain, "Buttercup, Butch are you okay, should I come?" Bubbles said

"We are fine but don't come down here Bubbles we will find an exit and meet you somewhere okay." I said

"Okay see you somewhere." She said

"Remember Bubbles whatever this place shows you don't fool yourself it is just a trick to get you scared." I said

"Right I'll remember that." She said leaving

"willyougetofme!" Butch mumbled

"Say what now?" I asked

"Will you GET OFF ME!" he yelled

"Okay, okay geez don't blow a gasket." I said getting off of him

As he got up I looked around us for an exit, this place looked like the room above but my search was cut short when Butch screamed making me scream in fright, "Aaah! BUTCH don't do that!"

"I saw one of the clown statues move!" Butch said

"Statues don't move Butch it was your imagination." I told him, looking around again until I did find an exit, "hey Butch I found a door lets get out of here."

"Good cause I just realized that that statue isn't there anymore." He said really nervously

As we were walking I had a funny feeling that we were being followed and watched and I thought I heard a deranged clown laugh I wasn't very comfortable so I asked Butch something, "Hey Butch what made you so terrified of clowns?"

He looked at the ground for a while before he sighed and looked at me, "It all started in a carnival that Mojo wanted to take us to for being so evil ya know as a reward…"

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Brick the carnival isn't going to terrorize itself!" I said_

_"I am coming Butch relax!" Brick said_

_"Both of you are as slow as hell, hurry up!" Boomer said_

_"Now now boys save the bickering for the carnival." Mojo said_

_"Yes Mojo." We all said_

When we got to the carnival we just started to cause havoc and that's where you girls come in…

_"Not so fast Rowdyruff boys!" the girls said_

_"Aaaaaw cant we ever have fun for once?" Boomer said_

_"Lets skip the chit-chat and fight." Buttercup said_

We then fought for a while until you sent me flying into the clown tent and this is what happened…

_"Geez Butters hits hard." I said_

_"Hello little boy do you need help?" said one of the clowns_

_"I don't need help from you." I said_

_"Oh but you look like you do." Said another clown_

_"I don't leave me alone." I said_

No matter how many times I refused to their help they just continued and when one of them touched me they wouldn't let go…

_"Hey let go of me!" I said_

_"But you need help." They said_

_"I don't, let me go you crazy clowns!" I said_

_"You need us." They all said grabbing hold of me_

By then they all grabbed me and when I tried to use my powers they didn't work and then I looked at one of them and I saw It…

_I looked at the clown and I saw sharp teeth under those red lips, red eyes and crazy red clown hair _(A.N if you have seen the movie 'It' then you should know what it looks like, if not look him up)

_"Hello Butch…" he said_

_I was terrified and since I couldn't use my powers I called out for help, "Brick, Boomer help me!"_

_When Brick and Boomer were in sight the clowns just vanished leaving me to drop on the ground breathing heavier than a dog on a summer day in a jacket_

_"What's up bro?" Boomer said_

_"Man you look terrified dude." Brick said_

_"Just get me away from here." I said_

_"But we are winning for once" Boomer said_

_"NOW before you become the scared one." I said_

_We then flew away from the fight and that terrible tent, as we were flying I looked back to it and I saw It staring at me._

_End flash back_

"So that's what happened." Butch said

"Wow Butch that was just… I am sorry." I said

"For what?" he said

"I punched you into that tent." I said

"Oooh yea well its cool" he said

"What how is it cool you are terrified of one of the funniest things in the world." I said

"It's cool because I had my revenge with you already and I am fine." He said

"Hmm okay I guess?" I said

We got halfway to the door I heard it again, the laugh, I turned and I saw nothing so I asked Butch, "Did you hear that Butch?"

"Hear what?" he said

"It was a deranged clown laugh and it sounded like…" I said but then the laugh happened again but this time much closer, "that!"

Butch's eyes went wide as he looked around really frantically, I also looked around but I saw nothing so I said, "C'mon Butch before this gets too creepy."

He nodded and we went to the door, opened it and walked in

**Oh no horror content in the next chappie**

**Butch- ****_what is wrong with horror?_**

**Buttercup-****_yeah it's awesome_**

**'It' was the cause for most people having Coulrophobia**

**Bubbles- ****_I'm glad I don't have to face it_**

**Boomer****_- me too_**

**I am so excited for Halloween but I don't understand these people that are putting up Christmas decorations its not even December!**

**Reds-****_I know right!_**

**Anyways review or else I will get rid of it!**


	6. Chapter 6:fright of their lives

**Boomers life**

**Well here is, the most scary chap of the entire story**

**Blues- ****_(sarcastic) yay_**

**Greens- ****_WOOHOO!_**

**Blossom- ****_why are you happy?_**

**Brick-****_Yeah you have to face Pennywise the clown!_**

**Blues- ****_in other words 'It'_**

**Greens-****_oh uuuum BOO!_**

**Hahaha here it is the horror chap of this story just for the spookiest day of the year!**

**Chapter 6: fright of their lives**

**Butches P.O.V**

We just entered the next room and it was no different to the other two rooms, "What is my fear room supposed to be expanded just to creep me out even more?!"

"That was a brilliant deduction detective Butch." Buttercup said mockingly

"Ha ha to the f****** HA!" I said

"It was funny wasn't it? Hahahahaha!" she laughed

As we argued there was a laugh and a funny scraping sound (not haha funny but weird funny) "Wait Bc I heard something weird."

"Like what?" she asked

"Shhhht listen." I ordered

She nodded and listened with me and then it happened again and Buttercup pulled my back against hers and said, "Lets stay together it wont be able to take us on together."

"Yeah g-g-good idea." I said

We both looked around for it and we saw him standing near the door we came in through with a big sharp-toothed grin and an evil look in his eyes, "Hello I am Pennywise the clown, do you remember me Butch?" he said

I was so terrified that I couldn't move, speak, or look at him I just trembled with a scared look on my face, sensing this Buttercup spoke for me, "What do you want from us?"

"I want to frighten you, to scare you, to make you scream so much that you give me your souls!" he said

"Well that aint gonna happen, in case you didn't notice I am not scared of you." Buttercup said

He laughed and said, " We all know that I have one that is willing to scream his lungs out if I come near."

"You mean Butch don't you." She said

By this point I was so scared I had to scream but Buttercup slapped her hand over my mouth, "Butch if you scream he will kill you, try to stay calm." She said, I nodded and tried to calm down when suddenly It came in front of me and gave me an evil look this made me back away from Buttercup to try and get away but I had no luck, my back felt a wall and I was trapped, unfortunately It followed me and said, "There is nowhere to run now."

"W-w-why do y-you follow me a-a-around, w-why don't y-y-you t-torture someone e-else?" I asked

Just then Buttercup was about to attack Pennywise but he snapped his fingers and she was wrapped in Octie's tentacles, "Whoa!" she said

"Did you really think you can sneak up on me?" he said

"No but it was worth a shot." She said trying to get out

"Butch," I tensed as he said my name, "I terrorize you, and you only because you showed me so much fear as soon as I showed myself to you in that old tent."

"I don't understand you, do you feed on fear or something?" Buttercup asked

"I don't remember asking you to speak Utonium." 'It' said and snapped his fingers making Octi have a tighter hold on her, making her suffocate.

"Buttercup?" I said

"Aah…Butch…don't…be afraid…he's…just…trying to…get…in…your head." she said between painful gasps.

"Wait Buttercup!" I said

"Where is…the…strong…brave…Butch that…I know…so well." She said

"So Butch, how does it feel to have two scary things near you?" It said

Buttercup went limp and Octi dropped her making a loud thump, she wasn't breathing anymore, "Buttercup don't do this to me." I said

I couldn't go to her, Pennywise was blocking my way and what was worse was that he was laughing, "Go ahead, scream, run to her, its not going to help, she is dead."

As soon as I heard that word I knew that it couldn't be true, I just wanted to punch him so badly but fear was holding me back, "Come on Butch, you have to give this guy a piece of your mind! But it's a clown. So, Buttercup didn't die for no reason, do it now. But. No buts beat back the fear and maybe you can save her!" I argued in my mind.

"I am not scared of you anymore." I said

"Oh is that so?" he said

"Yes" I said looking him right in the eye

"Prove it." He said giving me an evil sneer

I aimed to punch him but he transported before I could, each time he moved I went to attacked but he always dodged, "Stand still!" I said

"Oh but if I did that you would hit me." He said

"That is the point you murderer!" I said

"That is right, I am a cold hearted murderer and you are next!" he said

This made me even madder, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" I yelled viciously attacking him, and each time I hit him the more mad I felt, "YOU HAVE BEEN THE BAIN OF MY VERY EXISTANCE FOR YEARS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE," I said grabbing hold of his neck, "JUST LIKE BUTTERCUP DID!" I held on tighter slowly lifting him in the air, when he went limp I dropped him and ran to Buttercup.

"Buttercup are you okay?" I asked

"…" she said nothing, "No, no, no this couldn't happen, Buttercup you will survive, please you have too." I said and again no answer

I listened to her heartbeat desperately; she was alive! But her heartbeat was very feint, "Buttercup you are still okay, I have to do something that I swore I would never do again." I said, I leaned down and gave her the kiss of life. After that she punched me in the face and coughed, "What was that fore?!" I said, she stopped coughing and said, "For kissing me with that disgusting mouth!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, let you die?!" I said

"I thought you wanted me dead." She said

"Yeah but I wanted to be the one to kill you!" I said

"Come on lets find Bubbles and Boomer." She said after wiping her mouth

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I continued walking through the door and I saw Boomer! But he was lying on the floor with his eyes closed and his hair was messy, "Boomer? BOOMER!" I said running to him, when I got to him I shook him and scanned his body looking for any kind of wound but surprisingly I didn't find one, "Boomer you are going to be fine, everything is going to be fine okay?"

"Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles, even when time is at its bleakest you say it's going to be fine, how cute." A voice said

"I know everything will be okay, they have too!" I said desperately

"Oh please, he is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it." Another voice said

"He is not dead, he couldn't be!" I said

"Oh yeah, then why don't you check?" another voice said

I reluctantly put my ear to his chest and I realized what they said was true; Boomer was gone forever…

**Sniff, sniff that was so sad sniff**

**Bubbles-****_Yeah sniff_**

**Boomer-****_how could you do something so horrible to Bubbles! (comforts Bubbles)_**

**Well sorry I just wanted this too be scary**

**Butch-****_Its so scary on so many levels_**

**Buttercup-****_yeah_**

**And sorry I left out the reds guys but I thought it would be more dramatic if they were in another chapter**

**Reds- ****_it's fine_**

**Brick-****_But you owe us!_**

**Yeah yeah sure, and I just had to make this one short to cause suspense**

**Blossom- ****_review please I need to know how this story ends!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Where are the others?

**Boomers life**

**This is it, the part where everyone is in suspense, will Boomer die or survive?**

**Bubbles- ****_I hope he survives_**

**Boomer-****_I hope I survive too_**

**Butch-****_this is a waste of time just keep him dead_**

**Buttercup-****_Yeah and do us all a favor_**

**May I remind you that you two are still in Butches fear room and the reds are in Brick's**

**Reds and greens-****_ooh yeah_**

**Anyways thanks soooo much to Inukagomemcshipp for ALL of your reviews, guest or otherwise**

**Everyone else- ****_(looks at my computer) whoa!_**

** I know right, but I am very thankful to have such a great fan of my work other than: keep on trying never give up, mlbv-grimm, butchercup and WolfLover626**

**Boomer****_- Dragon lover B doesn't own anything and here is chapter 7!_**

**Chapter 7: where are the others?**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

It just cant be true, Boomer is gone and I cant do anything about it, I don't know where everyone is and the worst is I could've stopped this all from happening if I had just followed him! "Wait, where are the others?" I asked

"Maybe they are on their way here." One voice said

"Or maybe they all died trying to get here." A second voice said

"Or they are lost and fighting each other." A third voice said

"Stop it all of you, whoever you are, they are fine I know it!" I said to them

"_Suuuure_." They all said

**Blossoms P.O.V**

"BRICK JUST FACE IT ALREADY!" I said clearly annoyed

The snake was still chasing Brick and he was being a complete coward, screaming and running like a bat out of hell, he was really getting on my nerves and to my displeasure he argued back.

"BACK IN THE OTHER ROOM YOU WERE SCARED TOO YA KNOW!" he said

"IT'S A SNAKE!"

"APPARENTLY A DANGEROUS ONE!"

"YES BUT MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED ARGUING WITH ME THAT SNAKE WOULD DO ME A FAVOR AND KILL YOU!"

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"MAYBE IT IS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I give up, if you want me gone that bad then this snake can eat me, and I was starting to like you too." He said sadly stopping

The snake stopped and held its head high getting ready to eat him and I thought, "Good riddance!" until I thought back and realized that he said that he was starting to like me, "Wait Brick!" I said

"What B****" he said coldly

"You were starting to like me?" I asked

"Since this is it I'll tell you the truth, yes I _did_ but now, not so much, I really do love my brothers even though I act like I don't and I am sorry for all that myself and my brothers did, our feelings are just so messed up that we cant handle normal teen problems so instead of handling it we destroy things, I hope that explains what we did." He explained

That made me so guilty for everything I did to him, he and his brothers were just relatively normal guys that just didn't know how to let out their feelings properly, "I didn't know, sorry Brick."

"Too late." He said

I looked and I saw the snake lunged forward and swallowed him whole! "BRICK!" I shouted and I ran towards it trying to pry its mouth open, after a few minutes I managed to open its mouth and I called him, "Brick where are you?"

"Ugh this is worse than when Butch puked all over me!" he said

"Brick are you in its throat or stomach?" I asked

"Well its hard to say but… OF COARCE I'M IN IT'S STOMACH!" he said

"Brick I am going to try to get you out okay just brace yourself!" I said

"I thought you hated me!" he said

"I do!" I said

"Then why are you helping me?!" he asked

"I just realized that I was being a B****," I said

"Really, and?" he said

"You were really a good guy,"

" And?"

"And I like you!" I said getting annoyed

"Really?" he asked

"Yes even though you are a jack***, you are the closest person to my heart besides my sisters and the professor." I said

"Hmmm well then, GET ME OUTA HERE!" he screamed

I let go of the snakes jaw and left before it could eat me, I tried to punch its stomach but instead of the snake spitting him out it tried to bite me so I told Brick, "You are going to have to use you powers to separate it."

"Aw duh use my powers!" he said, a few minutes later the snake was ripped apart and all that was left was the head and two strips of meat.

"EEEEEW that is grotesque but I'm glad you are okay." I said hugging him, he hugged me back and said, "I'm glad I am okay too, now lets find the others." I nodded and we went through the next door.

**Back to Bubbles**

I started to pace around Boomer occasionally looking at him, hoping that he is fine, but then a red and pink light appeared and I looked at it weirdly, "Blossom, Brick is that you?" I asked them

"Yes Bubbles" the pink one said

"Its us, and we aren't fighting anymore." The red one said

"Are you okay, do don't sound like yourselves." I said

"Bubbles we are the spirits of them." The pink one said

"We died." The red one said

"No, that cant be true!" I said

"Then what are we?" the red one said

"I-I-I just, you are, um" I stuttered

"Exactly." The pink one said

**Buttercups P.O.V**

After that whole "incident" back in that room, I started to like Butch more, oddly enough, I really do hate him but that was not something you do to someone you hate. We eventually got to the door and he said, "Buttercup, to be clear, what happened in here stays in here okay."

I nodded and said, "Deal." He shook my hand and I took a good look into his eyes and what I saw wasn't what I am used to seeing in his eyes, usually they are rugged and soulless but now they looked softer, as if I was looking into Bubbles' eyes, "Does he care about me?" I asked myself

"Lets go." He said, but I noticed his voice was softer too, usually it's tough, deep and intimidating but now it was really kind and sweet-ish like Boomer's

"Yeah but Butch," I said, he turned slightly and uttered a small, "Hmm"

"This is just a random question but, do you care about anyone else but your brothers?" I asked

"Uum yeah but why do you care?" he asked

"Like I said, random question." I said

"M'kay, c'mon lets go." He said opening the door

"Yeah sure." I said walking through the door

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

After a few minutes I was getting desperate so I tried to talk to the lights but, as expected, they refused, "Ug how could this possibly get worse?!" I said (A.N never say this sentence even if its like it couldn't get worse, it always can!) suddenly the lights turned off, "Just great!" I said in frustration

"You are obviously not very intelligent are you?" the red one said

"Why would you care?" I said

Just then light green and dark green lights appeared and they both laughed at me, at this point I just wanted to cry, have a temper tantrum and die at the same time but I remained cool and said, "Are you supposed to be Butch and Buttercup now?"

"Gasp how could you have guessed?!" the dark one said sarcastically

"Maybe she has telepathic powers!" the light one said just as sarcastically

"The colours give it away." I said

"She gets the Noddy badge!" the dark one teased

I couldn't handle it anymore I just had to shut them up, "STOP IT!"

"Ooooh quite a temper." The pink one said

I just started to cry and they continued, "Aaaw shame she is crying now." The light one said with fake emotion

"She is such a baby!" the red one said

"I am not a baby!" I screamed still crying

"Then why are you crying baby?" the pink one said

"I am j-j-just sensitive!" I said

"Sensitive my a**!" the dark one said

They just continued with this, insults, taunting and teasing, they just wouldn't stop and it was really getting to me so I just cried and occasionally argued back, witch led to another insult being thrown at me, I just wished that we were all back in Townsville without the fighting and we were all friends.

"Please stop, I am begging you, this is torture." I pleaded

"Hmmm let me think… NO!" the light one said

"This is supposed to be torture you fool!" the red one said

These voices were killing me and not to mention Boomer, I cant handle this, it is just abuse to its fullest.

**Bricks P.O.V**

As we entered the next room the light turned off and I wasn't freaked out much so I asked Blossom, "Hey Bloss are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, how about you?" she asked

"I am fine, do you think this is the place that we meet Bubbles and the others?" I asked

"Yes because this isn't is the very least scary for me." She said

"That's good cause I need male company badly." I said

"What so female company isn't good enough for you?" she said

"What, NO its just that I am so used to be around guys that I miss it." I said

"Hmmm okay sure Brick." She said

I was about to say something when I heard what sounded like Bubbles' voice so I nudged Blossom and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes but I thought it was something else" she said

"I think its Bubbles." I said

"Really what does she sound like?" she said

"You have super hearing too ya know, listen for yourself." I said

"Yeah yeah Brick." she said

After a few seconds of listening she said, "She sounds like she is crying!"

"Oh no, she is crying lets get a medical kit, no wait get an ambulance!" I said sarcastically

She kicked my "sensitive" area and it REALLY hurt so any of the guys reading this can tell how much it hurt, "AAAAAGH! I was joking!"

"NEVER insult my sisters when I am in earshot, or anywhere else, now lets go to her." She said

By now I was on the floor in extreme pain, basically shaking, "In pain here, cant get up."

She sighed an pulled me up, thankfully I recovered and we walked to Bubbles but as we got closer we heard insults that even I never use, and what is worse is that they were specially made for causing its victims to cry waterfalls.

"Brick we have to do something!" Blossom said

**Drama bomb!**

**Bubbles-****_Poor me_**

**Boomer-****_How do you think I feel_**

**Aaaaw poor Blues**

**Butch-****_Yeah yeah poor them_**

**Buttercup- ****_How about us?_**

**What about you**

**Buttercup- ****_you made me like BUTCH_**

**Blossom- ****_there is nothing wrong with that_**

**Yeah you are made for each other**

**Butch-****_Nope!_**

**Buttercup-****_NEVA!_**

**Brick-****_we were all made for each other guys_**

**Deal with it!**

**Blues- ****_they wont give up_**

**Greens-****_NEVA!_**

**Do you readers think they were made for eachother? Tell me in your reviews you beautiful guys and gals!**


End file.
